I Love You Mum!
by my.topaz.god
Summary: All Human- OOC. Rated T. This is a little bit of family bonding between Alice and Esme. It's not what you expect. Shows you the importance of family. Based on Taylor Swift's song ' The Best Day'. One-Shot. My first one!


_**I Love You Mum!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight.

**Summary: **All Human- OOC. Rated T. This is a little bit of family bonding between Alice and Esme. It's not what you expect. Shows you the importance of family. It is based on Taylor Swift's song ' The Best Day'.

**Alice POV**

Today was my first day at high school. I couldn't wait. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs wanting to get to school early.

"Bye Mum." I yelled heading for the door.

"Hold on honey, not so fast. You never gave you mother a kiss now did you?" Mum said with a serious face on.

"Muuummm." I said rolling my eyes

"My little girl is growing up." Mum sniffed "She doesn't even want to give m a goodbye kiss now she is in high school."

I giggled. I quickly gave mum a peck on the cheek before mumbling a goodbye and running out the door.

I went to the bus stop to get on the bus to school. When it arrived I had to sit near the front because there were no more seats closer to the back. I was bouncing in my seat so excited to see my friends. I haven't seen them during the while holidays because I went over sea's with my family instead.

I was walking around the school – well more like skipping – trying to find where all the classes are, when I spotted a group of my friends just standing and talking. I was so happy I ran over to them.

"Oh My Gosh! Hey guy's, I haven't seen you in ages." I said happily

"Oh, hi Alice." One of my friends Gabby said sarcastically rolling her eyes and turning back to talk to the others.

I ran around the other side. "I missed you guys the while time I was a away. I can't wait to tell you what I did."

"Yea Alice, you can tell us later but now we have to go... umm... class. See you Later then." Robbie said

"Oh, ok then. I guess I will see you later." I said sadly watching them walk away laughing.

---

The day went so slow. None of my friends were in my class and I didn't see them between classes. It was like they were avoiding me. When lunch rolled around I was happy now hoping that they would have time to talk to me. I was giving them the benefit of the doubt thinking that maybe they really did need to go to class and that I just didn't bump into them during the day. I really wanted to tell them about my holiday.

I went and bought my lunch and walked around the quad to try and find them. I saw them sitting under a tree and I went to say hello.

"Hey guy's." I said cheerfully

"Alice." I few people mumbled. Wow it wasn't looking so good now.

"How are you guys going? How were your holidays? Did you have fun?" I said trying to brush it off.

"You know Alice, we don't really want to here about your perfect holiday and all the places you went to and all the cool things you bought ok. So stop trying to tell us. We don't care that your parents have all the money and that you can get whatever you want." Gabby said angrily. I took a step back completely shocked by what she said. She was my best friend. We used to go shopping together, giving each other makeover's when she slept over. How could she say this to me?

"We don't really want you to hang around us Alice. Sorry but it's the truth. We don't like felling lower than you all the time. We're done." Said Gabby and they all turned around and walked away.

I stood there watching my friends walk away from me.

I went through the rest of the day without to much drama. I tried not to think about my friends leaving me and I put all my attention into listening to the teacher and getting all my work finished.

It wasn't until that afternoon when everything hit me.

Sitting on the bus there was nothing there to distract me, forcing me to think about what happened at lunch.

How could my friends do that to me? We have been friends for ever. Since kindergarten. Ho could this all suddenly change when we go to high school.

As I was remember all the time me and my friends have spent together and thinking about how they could ditch me is when the tears started to flow.

Finally the bus arrived at my stop and I ran off the bus trying to get home as soon as possible.

I ran down the road and around a corner finally bursting through the front door into the kitchen and into mums awaiting arms.

"Aww... sweetie. What's wrong?" Mum whispered into my ear while rocking me gently. When I didn't answer mum just crabbed her keys out of the bowl near the front door and jumped into the car with me following.

Mum just drove and drove until we got to a town about 75kms from where we live without saying a word knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk about it.

We got out of the car and we just talked. We talked about our what we are going to do this weekend. We talked about our plans for the future. What wanted to be when I grow up. What my dreams were. Where we thought we would be in ten years. We just talked about what a mother and daughter would talk about.

Me and mum spent hours just walking around the small town window shopping. Just looking at things in the window and wondering what we would use it for. Usually I would jump at any chance to go shopping but there were times, times like these where I would just go out and spend mother daughter moments with mum.

On the way home me and mum were laughing the whole way I even forgot why I was even angry in the first place.

When we got home I gave mum a huge hug and thanked her for today. Then I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed.

I thought about how mum was so good to me. She didn't even ask why I was upset or who did that to me and she didn't pry. Her main concern was cheering me up.

I also thought about what an excellent father I have. Carlise. His confidence makes me confident, his strength makes me strong, his fearlessness make me fearless. He is a great role model to have around.

Then I thought about my little brother Edward. He was in year 6 now. I hope when he goes to high school the same thing doesn't happen to him. Me and him are so lucky to have parent like Esme and Carlise. Mum and Dad.

I really didn't know what was going to happen at school tomorrow but I do know that mum had turned this day from being one of the worst days to one of the best.

I Love You Mum!

**The End.**

_I'm __thirteen__ now and don't __know__ how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold my tight and __grab__ the keys_

_and we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_and we talk and window shop until I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who __I'm__ gonna talk to now at school_

_but I __know__I'm__ laughing on the car ride home with you_

_I don't know how long it takes to feel ok_

_but I know I had the best day with you today._

_- Taylor Swift- The Best Day_

**A/N: **Oh I hoped you enjoyed my shot at a One-Shot. As you probably know by now the story was based on Taylor Swifts song 'The Best Day'. I love that song, it is really sweet.

Anyway... I really want this story to go well. My other one isn't and it is really discouraging to write a story and not get any feedback especially with the number of hits I have been getting. Check it out if you have the time. It's called 'I Can Make It On My Own'. So I have decided on doing One-Shots instead of a full story so that if I don't get t many reviews there will be something finished for the people who do write feedback and I won't be disappointing them by not continuing.

Read and Reveiw...

Thanks

.god


End file.
